


魏武后宫演义

by carlorenqing



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三國殺 | Sānguóshā | Legends of the Three Kingdoms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlorenqing/pseuds/carlorenqing
Summary: 谚云：“成大事者不拘小节。”又云：“英雄莫问出处。”曹操生自宦竖，心性顽劣，若教那等村塾腐儒观评，自是朽木不雕。然则《魏志》云“御军三十余年，手不舍书”，观其文，则有《短歌行》《观沧海》；观其武，便有开疆拓土雄霸九州。以五尺短躯，立大魏基业，功表千秋，名动史册，不亦奇哉！





	1. 汉灵帝卖官失人心/曹孟德娶妻得美妾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谚云：“成大事者不拘小节。”又云：“英雄莫问出处。”曹操生自宦竖，心性顽劣，若教那等村塾腐儒观评，自是朽木不雕。然则《魏志》云“御军三十余年，手不舍书”，观其文，则有《短歌行》《观沧海》；观其武，便有开疆拓土雄霸九州。以五尺短躯，立大魏基业，功表千秋，名动史册，不亦奇哉！

汉末诸侯定三分，更有美人显名声。却因贤良众内助，曹魏独占九州城。

话说那汉朝自高祖斩蛇起兴，延文景之治，承武帝雄风；虽有王莽谋篡，到底光武中兴，绵延四百年未绝。不料外戚梁冀毒杀幼主，窥窃神器，虽落得个畏罪自杀下场，毕竟一番动乱，元气大伤，致使朝廷暗弱。有那高门士族见此情形，竟生恶胆做些非分之事，强夺田地，隐瞒人丁，中截钱粮，把持官位。时谚曰“上品无寒门，下品无士族”者如是。朝廷虽有察觉，奈何鞭长莫及，无力惩处。又知他私募军队，恐引发动荡，未敢彻查。渐渐赋税不足，到得灵帝时期，竟打起卖官的主意来。看官须知：这官位任命，本由士族推举，自然俱是亲族人物；若要标价出售，一来外人得了进身之阶，分去士族威权；二来士族素称“德重于才”，须知有汉一朝，俸禄不过维持生计，士族素轻商贾，亦不肯从。那自封两袖清风者，若斥巨资高升，遭人问上一句何致金之多矣，岂不失了身份？是以士族众人皆作痛心疾首状，猛斥汉皇昏庸，为宦官外戚所惑。灵帝见他激烈，自思国力空虚，难以约束，便作些让步，许士族出身只需半价。消息一出，有那等不及的名士，便耗费金钱但求为官，颇遭时人讥笑。

却有一位侯爷，亦打起买官的主意。此人姓曹名嵩，本是太监养子，身份低微；不意时来运转，养父拥立桓帝，深得宠信，位至费亭侯，后由曹嵩袭爵。嵩自思虽得封侯，毕竟名分不正，若得官至太尉，为武官之首，三代而下，可入士族矣。于是捐金百万，终是得偿所愿。这曹太尉有一子，名操，表字孟德，小名阿瞒。虽说文武双全，偏生天性浮浪，好的是飞鹰走狗，喜的是眠花宿柳，与一帮官宦子弟交结，常仗势欺人，作些无赖行径。

一日曹操与好友袁绍游玩，见人新婚，语绍道：“何不将那新娘子偷出，看他混乱模样，也是有趣。”那袁绍不晓得利害，竟自同意。二人遂潜入人家，拔刀威吓新娘。不料遭人发现，只得丢下新娘逃出。慌忙间袁绍不辨道路，掉入枳棘丛中动弹不得，听见失了新娘人家叫喊，恐被捉住，连道：“孟德救我！”曹操见他狼狈模样，玩心大起，故意喧哗：“偷儿在此！”绍吃得这一吓，一急，竟自窜出棘丛，与操俱逃远了。

那曹阿瞒只道游戏，不料翌日，竟有贵客上门，满面怒容。原来这袁绍表字本初，乃司空袁逢养子。逢无子，向弟过继得绍。因绍容貌端正，威仪进止，又无他子，倍加宠爱。袁府四世三公，声望显著，远非曹家阉竖之后可比；如今独子遭了这般欺侮，袁逢哪里忍得？一时便要讨个说法。曹嵩赔罪一番，又送诸多礼物，好容易打发他去。不免生些闷气，斥责曹操不检。操自知惹祸，只低头缩在一旁，作些乖顺模样，骗得曹嵩消气，又想孟德毕竟年少，血气方刚，在所难免，倒不如择选闺秀与他为妻，且收其心。便欲攀附士族，怎奈京城名士，皆笑他出身卑俗，不与结亲。恰逢灵帝驾崩，按制守孝，此事压过一边。

却说汉朝新主年幼，大将军何进乃帝母舅，与中常侍张让等争权不下，欲尽诛诸阉，又道自身力薄，遂诏西凉军董卓入京勤王，以壮声势。不料军队未入，进反遭张让设计刺杀。袁绍等士族子弟，见此情形，奋起反击，将宦官等一通屠戮，混乱不堪。张让等忙劫了少帝及其弟陈留王为质，向西奔逃，偏董卓率兵赶至，托言太后旨意，尽诛近侍，便护送天子兄弟回朝。少帝只道逃出生天，不料董卓亦非善类，招诱何进部下，尽归掌握，竟欲废少帝而立陈留王刘协，从中攫取大权。袁绍闻此，挺身而出：“今上并无失德。汝何欲废嫡立庶？”董卓大怒，便欲杀之。袁绍情知势不可止，与其弟袁术分头出城，招募讨董义军去了。曹操闻得故友行事，颇为赞赏，意欲学样。曹嵩以为不可，因家乡青州及邻近兖州正闹强人，便教操回乡招募义军，先行除贼，徐议讨董。嵩嘱道：“若得士族名门为妇，可自行决断，不必请示。”操应道：“孩儿晓得。”便带些家僮奴仆，车马钱财，自往二州去了。

到得州里，原来闹的不是别的，乃是黄巾反贼。贼酋兴于灵帝年间，早已毙命多时，现余党见朝堂乱象，以为有机可乘，滋扰各处。曹操便散尽家财招募军队，青州曹家子弟及世代姻亲夏侯一族，尽数加入。兖州众见操谈吐不俗，兼当朝太尉爱子，不多日有数千人从之。操又熟习兵法，身先士卒，率军将贼人尽数剿灭。此刻有一位兖州名士，名曰陈宫，表字公台，见孟德虽身量矮小，却有鸿鹄之志，心生爱幸。遂与操交谈，言语中微露永结同好，共守兖州之意。操见陈宫容颜雅致，正愿亲近，听此喜出望外，当即求为婚姻。陈宫应允，遂于兖州成婚。婚后正是龙精虎壮年纪，颠鸾倒凤，自不必说。

转过年来，陈宫已有身孕。曹瞒不得同房，难免烦恼。恰一陈宫远亲前来探访，二人便入客室，话些家常。操于窗外偷看，见来人身段高挑，样貌齐整，颇有几分姿色，不由心猿意马，勾起情思。晚间向宫打听此人身份，对曰：“其人姓程名昱，表字仲德，不好针织，唯习弓马。昔年因击黄巾，身受重伤。经大夫调治，虽是性命无碍，却教坏了胎孕。是以无人迎娶，至今尚未许配。”曹瞒便做扭捏状，问及程昱可愿为妾。宫虽无文王后妃不妒之德，倒有衡量利弊之能，自思一来男子三妻四妾，本是寻常；二来对这程昱知根知底，貌虽明艳，性实刚戾，久必失宠；三来昱既命中无子，总分不去家业；便摆出贤德样儿，允操为其游说。操喜不自胜，颂谢不止。

宫遂面见程昱，据实以告。昱年纪较宫尚长，听其盛赞操领军退贼才能，便觉动心。又与操一番长谈，甚是满意。于是便择吉日，嫁入曹家。待过数月，陈宫诞下一子，取名曹昂，爱若珍宝。曹瞒得了娇妻，复纳美妾，外有二州军民敬重，内有独子曹昂聪慧，也算得人生乐事。

忽一日，自冀州寄来袁绍书信。操见故友字迹，展信视之，具言董卓暴虐，毒杀先帝，今诸侯义军集结，欲讨董贼，望操加入，以为助力云云。操料想此番却是扬名机会，叮嘱陈程二人好生看家，待他凯旋，率军便投袁绍去了。

欲知董卓倒行逆施，义军讨董情形，且听下回分解。


	2. 权臣鸩毒害少帝/名士避祸遇曹操

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或曰：魏武后宫皆是美貌聪慧，又颇有几个名门正宗，何以自甘与一宦官子弟为妾？观讨董一事，诸侯口称仁义，行同猪狗；唯曹孟德心存高远，虽败犹荣。此是他曹操妙处，众夫人因此择他，亦是众夫人妙处。

却说董卓欲行废立之事。有敢进言，除袁绍兄弟逃脱，余者尽为所诛，是以满朝文武，莫敢阻拦。看官或问，这大汉百官，何以任他暴戾？只缘董卓手下西凉军队，兵强马壮，铁骑难挡；又有义子吕布，表字奉先，英姿勃发，武艺高强，率一支并州精兵，与董卓手下凉州军互为犄角。士族虽有私兵，毕竟不敌。

董卓自以为大权在握，任意出入掖庭。有一名士李儒字文优，本是汉皇宫人，少帝初登大宝，未及宠幸；儒便暗送春情，与卓勾搭。那李儒生得貌比南子，妖同妲己，又擅出谋划策，贡媚取怜，卓甚爱之，欲取为夫人。遂于大殿之上，按剑曰：“天子暗弱，不足以君天下。吾观陈留王聪敏好学，足以代之。”叱左右扶帝下殿，解其玺绶，废为弘农王，又请陈留王登殿，便是献帝。诸官见来意不善，因卓心腹甲士列于殿下，只得战战兢兢，勉为祝贺。当日卓自封相国，并称太师，纳李儒，于宫中作乐。

忽一日，董卓携新得美人，并带仆役，浩浩荡荡往弘农王府去。门子欲阻，早被卓厉声喝退。遂径入府中，教摆开食盒作起酒宴，又命废帝刘辩作歌助兴。辩久怀怨恨，值此羞辱，不禁怒道：“尔行如此，皇天不佑！”卓正要他发作，以为由头永绝后患，叫道：“此子无礼甚矣，何人可止？”李儒便上前道：“只落在妾身上便是了！”教数名仆从按住少帝，自持鸩酒强灌。王府虽有侍卫，无一敢出，可怜昔日天子，毒发气绝！

话分两头。那袁绍袁术离了洛阳，征募义军，本应兄弟同心，未料渐起摩擦。原来袁术表字公路，本与袁绍同父，术为嫡出，绍乃庶子。因绍过继与司空袁逢，众人趋附，地位反超嫡弟。术不能平，语人道：“其母婢也，汝辈不吾从，而从吾家奴乎！”袁绍闻言，愤恨不已。只因大业未成，姑且忍让。闻旧友曹操军队训练有素，又得青兖二州，便书信一封，名为共商讨董，实欲压制袁术。术知其意，亦以除贼名义，收来孙坚一军。坚字文台，出身行伍，尝大破豫州黄巾、凉州边章、长沙区星诸贼，时人皆赞勇猛。偏有一擅杀的毛病：昔荆州刺史王叡、南阳太守张咨，礼数不周，俱为孙坚所击，丢了性命。这朝廷命官，何等身份，哪是他孙坚杀得？坚见众怒难犯，便欲觅一豪门士族庇护。恰袁术联络，一拍即合，遂至术麾下。又有公孙瓒、孔由、张邈等各路诸侯，言必除董，实则各藏心思。是以偌大一支义军，究竟同床异梦。曹操不知其中缘故，兴冲冲率军来投。于是众人结盟，共尊袁绍盟主，向洛阳进发。

卓在朝中，见各地奏报，皆言义军讨董，心下不免着忙。儒解其意，献计曰：“太师何不迁都长安，凭其关隘险峻拒敌？至于这洛阳城池，可教兵士杀掠一番，尽数焚毁。一来奖赏军心，二来教那贼军缺乏供给，久自退矣。”卓依计而行，将国库洗劫一空，部下烧杀淫掠，盗掘坟冢，又各处放火，销毁罪证。一番动乱，洛阳已成焦土，卓方率西凉军队劫了天子并后妃等，往长安去了。

且说义军赶至洛阳，见城池荒凉，尸横遍地，料想钱粮难支，少不得人心浮动。曹操只道事不宜迟，催兵西进。其余将领却是各种推脱，有说长途跋涉，亟需休整；有说军中病疫，进恐无益。绍曰：“既是诸兵疲困，不可轻动。”操见众人毫无志气，大怒：“诸君待此，吾独西行！”自率军队追赶。董卓知曹军兵寡，并不慌张，令吕布迎击。论这青州兖州兵士，实差凉州并州甚矣；论及孟德武艺，亦非布敌手；大败而还。操多折人马，又遭绍等奚落，思自家军队势单，难御强敌，不若重整旗鼓，再作道理。便辞了袁绍，领兵归乡。

讨董诸军皆于城外暂驻。一日孙坚兵士入城翻拣，偶得玉玺一方，文曰“受命于天，既寿永昌”。坚以为传国玉玺，天命在我，动了僣越心思。早有人报与袁绍得知，便斥袁术：“何以手下如此！”术亦恨坚隐瞒，明令责罚。孙文台不愿交玺，托言追击董卓，率兵向西。众人畏惧凉州军队，并不敢追。卓已入长安，命女婿牛辅迎击。辅遂教李傕、郭汜二校尉为先锋，余等配合。孙坚虽能征善战，一来兵稀粮少，二来牛辅派了一位贾诩校尉至李郭军中。此人虽无精兵，却有才干，设计大胜孙坚。诩字文和，自言患病丑陋，常年面具示人。因性情温和，不争权势，又有智计千条，料敌常中，西凉军倒无一个不喜他的，并不强其露面。谁料如此人物，往后引出泼天祸事。

坚既交战失利，西进不得；又欲保有玉玺，不敢东归；料想塞北苦寒，倒不如南下为计。于是率军发往荆州。袁术闻此，因袁家门生刘表时任荆州太守，便以家族名义，令表拦截玉玺与他。袁绍知他擅用名号，从此反目。试想盟主兄弟这般，联盟岂有维持之理？四散而去。卓在长安得知，更无忌惮。

前言曹操领军暂归。路经城池，教士卒等候，自入其中拜谒官员，求些补给。得知原司徒荀爽，及颍川荀氏一族，定居于此，奇之。便投了名剌，求为觐见。荀家敬佩曹操事迹，许其入内。操入堂屋见爽，拜道：“司徒何以至此？”爽曰：“因谏言迁都一事，触怒董卓，辞官而归。”操又问：“颍川荀氏望族，缘何尽数迁徙？”答曰：“族侄荀彧以为天下有变，颍川四通之地，必遇兵灾。吾等皆服其见。”操颇闻荀彧盛名，再拜道：“久闻操行，愿得一见。”爽遂教人唤彧见客。不多时，只见一位佳人，沿堂屋侧边楼梯盈盈而下。正是：

转阁低户下楼台，月中嫦娥窈窕来。

初桃未堪写其意，新雪方配描此白。

世间易觅凌云志，众里难寻王佐才。

风浪淘尽尘埃定，后人念及尚感怀。

那曹瞒见了美人，好色毛病发作，早将家中妻妾，丢至脑后。欲知阿瞒如何行动，且待下回分解。


	3. 王允小施离间计/荀攸大闹相国府

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 董贼凶恶，祸乱朝纲，仁人志士皆欲击之，然不得法。曹操率孤旅讨贼，败于道途；荀攸携短刀刺贼，数击不中；须知董卓武艺精良，西凉雄兵剽悍，此二人实以己之弱迎彼之强也。唯王允小施巧计，先惑吕布，后惑董卓，若非后文有那一位倾国乱世的佳人，以王子师之智，汉献帝之慧，或能教这大汉王朝二次中兴，犹未可知。

上回说到曹操见了荀彧，垂涎三尺。便深作一揖，与之同席絮话。彧相貌既美，身上又有幽香，似花非花，沁人心脾，引曹瞒抖擞精神，吹嘘抱负，只要哄佳人喜欢。原来这荀彧表字文若，声名广传，平生志向却要寻一位英雄夫婿，是以宫廷征辟，屡召不去。今见孟德志存高远，心下大悦，语荀爽道：“若得许配此人，便为媵妾亦觉甘心。”爽遂不要一文彩礼，倒多备些妆奁，将彧嫁与曹操。操喜不自胜，居留数月，方携了新妇，打马回乡。

另一边长安西京，宫墙新起。董卓以众义军为反贼，百官稍有不顺其意，云勾结袁氏，肆意捕杀。闻城中蔡邕名士，才貌双全，强下聘礼，夺为姬妾。蔡家恐遭横祸，唯有忍气吞声。邕字伯喈，既从权臣，倒常责以家国大义。卓性残暴，不喜，略有疏远。

另有名士荀攸，表字公达，乃荀彧族侄。生就端庄，长作娇容。昔少帝践祚，需士族子弟入宫，以充后庭。诸荀虑汉室衰微，朝堂险恶，多不愿往。攸本旁支庶子，慨然而出：“少主幼弱，正需予辈辅佐，安能弃之！”入宫未及见君，闻已遭董卓所废，旋作献帝宫人。攸见卓祸国殃民，弑君擅行，料其日久必废汉自立，甚患之，暗思：“若能以一人之力护大汉朝堂，殒身何惧！”欲仿那要离专诸故事，因护卫缜密，苦无机会近前。后至迁都，本处士族多不愿往，公达主动随行。与宫人何颙议定，多习歌舞，托言太师寿诞将近，愿献艺为贺，实图伺机刺杀。

又有一位士人，乃世家太原王氏出身，名允，字子师。允见形势恶劣，亦有心拨乱反正。他却预谋深远，暗中观察。知卓义子吕布乃其护卫统领，生得英勇骁壮，却有贪财好色的奇癖，正与卓相类。所率并州军，本是丁原部曲。布先时认丁原为父，因琐事有隙，遭卓收买，遂斩杀原，自摄其众转投董卓麾下。允闲时揽镜自照，意亦生得不俗，若非乱世，必得后宫盛宠。随即定下一条离间的奇策，教他二人自相火并。先取些家传珠玉，雇巧匠作一顶宝冠，差人送与吕布。布得此厚礼，深感欢欣，系束完毕，亲赴王家拜谢。允着意打扮，椒兰华服会面。奉先见其妖娆，目不转睛，望之不足。允料其入彀，柔声道：“久慕将军威武，今日一见更胜闻名，已是心满意足。自惭形秽，不敢望幸，惟愿将军每戴宝冠，念某些好处儿！”真个莺啼婉转，鹂鸣清脆，听得吕布魂荡体酥，登时指天发誓，必娶王允为妻。那王子师道：“将军身份特殊，常谓‘匈奴未灭，何以家为’，此事未可轻言于人。且先布置婚堂，某自与董太师言说。届时相国寿诞，赐婚吾等，双喜临门，岂不为美？”此时距卓寿辰不过数日。布依言准备彩礼房舍。

允又盛妆巧饰，拜诣董卓，诈言家族事务。卓不疑有他，于厅会客，见王允样貌风情，举止轻浮，惹起好色心肠。允称家族衰微，求予强援。卓将些言语调戏于他，得其逢迎，大悦，当即留其止宿。卓年近六旬，体躯肥硕，允隐忍不辞，咬牙应承，讨其欢心，许封侧室。

那吕奉先采购婚礼物资，恐王允不喜，再至府上拜访。初闻主人见卓，只道必言婚事，不甚在意。待听得数日未归，忧疑不定。欲往相府询问，又不敢为。只得暂回帅府，差人留意。未出数日，已到董卓六十寿辰。卓于太师府作亭台，教女乐演奏于前，自与众美人吃酒。来贺者皆于台下礼拜。吕布因是侍卫，得登高台，却见义父一手搂着李儒，另一手揽定腰肢，非是别人，乃是那心心念念的王允王子师。登时如堕冰雪，心下既惊且愤，不免露于颜色。允见他神情，故作哀戚不乐之状。布视此容态，更觉茫然。待要揪住王允问个明白，碍于董卓身份，不得机会。

恰荀攸何颙起舞，见吕布分神，虽不知其中缘故，可喜刺董一事，少层阻拦。叵料李儒敏锐，见二人袖口形状有异，尖声道：“意欲行刺相国，还不拿下！”荀攸情知事泄，反手捉出袖中短刀，向卓刺来。卓闻儒警告，忙撇了美人，踢开条几，躲避刀锋。一时众人慌乱，吵嚷不堪。吕布尚愣，左右已捉住二士，自颙袖中搜出短匕。卓大怒，本欲当场枭首示众，转念吉日大典，恐犯忌讳。命暂收监，三日后寿宴礼毕，凌迟未晚。忿布拦阻不力，当众训斥。布既失爱妻，又失脸面，暗恨之。

当日卓因儒机警，褒奖一番，多赠金珠，并与过夜。吕布辗转难寐，天明时分寻得王允，恚然道：“何为背约随太师耶？”允早备说辞：“某只道太师视将军如子，必许婚事。孰料见某美色，道：‘恁般丽人，怎与家奴？’竟自奸污。芊芊弱质，如何反抗！但恐人不知缘故，苟活于世。今既明志，愿一死以绝将军之疑！”言讫，泪飞如雨，向一旁荷花池便跳。布以为真心，急抱持拦阻：“吾必以汝为妻，勿得如此。”允拭泪道：“倘若太师雷霆，某死不足惜，可憾将军英雄半生，神勇天纵，奈何为人所制！”二人正叙情意，听得一声暴喝：“竖子怎敢如此！”原来董卓赏玩园景，恰至此处。布忙谎称：“适才风烈，儿恐子师落水，是以拉扯。”卓余怒未息，顺手以戟刺之。布见不是话头，忙跑远了。卓体胖大，追赶不及，转头质问王允。允含泪道：“某自赏玩荷花，不提防那吕布上前，横加调戏。某深惧礼法，恐遭威逼，自思唯有投池保全清白，吕布又行强拦。望相公做主则个！”言罢泪如泉涌。卓见美人云鬓散乱，梨花带雨，怒气渐消，怜惜心起，教侍婢扶其回馆安歇。

另一边荀攸何颙入狱。颙不堪捶楚，又惧凌迟大刑，自尽狱中。攸叹道：“正要刑场上当面痛骂国贼，有何可怖？”三日已至，不见刀斧，倒收圣旨一道，言逆贼董卓伏法，荀攸丹心为国，胆识可嘉，特予释放，封官若干，望其效力云云。攸以手加额道：“董贼恶贯，终于满盈，正是天理报应，家国幸甚！”

欲知董卓如何伏法，且待下回分解。


	4. 蔡邕悼夫遭大辟/吕布弑父封温侯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王允、李儒、蔡邕皆董卓美妾。允曲意逢迎，卓喜之；儒助纣为虐，卓爱之；邕仗义进谏，卓远之。一朝事变，方知所喜者，幕后主使；所爱者，全无哀戚；所远者，冒死号咷。为人夫君者，不可不引以为鉴。

书接上回。前文言及董卓寿宴，持续三日。首日行刺一事并无损伤，又捉得主谋关入死牢，因此不曾中止。次日宴席，恐王李二美人前时受惊劳累，只教蔡邕随行，吟诗属文，图些风雅。有那专好巴结的朝堂官员，送来金银器物为寿。卓持入后堂与李儒赏玩。儒恭维数句，观卓正喜，以为可劝，便问：“妾闻太师与吕布争执，可有此事？”卓答：“逆子遇王美人，欲行不轨，吾须严惩。”儒道：“太师且慢！王允不过一美艳士人，吕布乃太师心腹猛将，屡建功劳，名声显赫。若就此机会，以允赐布，布必感大恩。余人闻知，亦知太师重才而轻色也。”董卓听了一番分析，略生信服，寻王允道：“吕布青年雄壮，今赐汝与他，何如？”允闻言大惊，号啕不止：“某家平原王氏，素重名声。既随相国贵胄，蓬荜生辉，家族皆贺。何以恩爱数日，却言赐予家奴，辱及门楣！某虽死不受奇耻！”抽出董卓佩剑便要自刎，卓忙夺过道：“戏言耳，勿当真。”允仍啼哭未绝：“太师英明，此必李儒进谗，一时迷惑。某不曾得罪于他，他倒嫉妒某得宠爱，明为太师着想，暗除争宠祸患。若是应许美人，他李儒何不昭君自荐？料必昨日台上，见吕布贪观某容貌，竟至失神，故泄露住处，教他今晨来寻。还请太师细思！”卓亦难舍王允，又念儒多计策，心内怀疑。便语李儒道：““布与吾有父子之名，今赐王允，难免聚麀之诮。吾不究其罪便是。”儒急进言：“太师三思！”卓变色道：“再作纠缠，将汝打发吕布作妾，教他感恩！”儒知不可劝解，推说祭祀发愿，出府去了。卓当他一时置气，并不追还。

允知李儒已去，托言家族事务，回府一趟。吕布夜踰墙而入，允泪眼曰：“族人深惧董卓，唯恐遭难，逼某服侍。几欲行刺，怎奈手无强力，霜刀难举！”吕布踌躇不决，允又激道：“某因家族暗弱，素闻将军勇冠三军，只道从此依靠。今将军遭羞辱之仇，夺妻之恨，竟不敢违抗耶？”布急分辩：“为卿虽死不惧，何惧老贼！恐人议论弑父，名分有差。”那王子师晒笑曰：“将军好不省得！夺妻掷戟，堪为义父？况董贼凶恶，君臣但怒不敢言耳。将军大义灭亲，延续汉祠，必加官进爵，千古流芳，何碍小节！若再教董贼当众贬损，那时才真个是名分有差呢！”布沉吟一回：“再者老贼身边李儒机警，只怕如前日荀公一般，刺杀不成，反连累汝。”允解道：“李儒早往庙堂求子去了，数日方回。某已拟定一计，将军试听。”那吕奉先听毕，依计而行。

此间寿宴，已至三日。董卓再擥王允出席，见吕布低眉顺眼，言语有悔意，不疑，例行宽宥。宴席将毕，忽得圣旨一封，言汉皇闻卓寿诞，欲多加封地以为贺礼，请赴未央殿共议州郡。卓大喜，立与使者同去。卓车在前，布骑马于旁，余者随后。未至殿上，左右突杀出甲兵，卓躲闪不能，大叫：“吾儿奉先何在？”布凛然道：“今杀老贼，为国除害！”手起刀落，早斩下卓头来，提了在手，大叫：“唯讨贼臣董卓，其余不问！”将吏欢呼。献帝得知，加封吕布温侯爵位。

王允知卓已死，喜不自胜，教将卓陈尸墙头，以儆效尤。忽一人奔赴前来，大哭不止。视之，乃蔡邕也。允不免扫兴，道：“汝是他强逼来的，官民皆幸，独哭此贼，是何心肝？”邕拭泪曰：“毕竟夫君，守妾德行而已。子师却是自荐枕席，太师又加恩宠，何必如此。”——看官，原来这蔡邕不知王允计谋，只道爱慕吕布样貌，私通为之。王允闻言，杏眼圆睁，喝道：“此董贼余孽，欲某等蒙其讪议，还不拿下！”左右立执蔡邕，不一会儿悬首示众。允余怒未息，又云：“董贼罪行，宜诛三族。”吕布领兵奔赴卓府，将一门老幼，不分良贱，尽数屠杀。只有那伶俐的李儒不知去向，城内遍寻不得。允方忆起荀攸尚在牢内，命人释放。

荀攸原道必死，如今未加刀镬，反得官职，又知董卓伏诛，本待大喜。旋闻卓家灭门，惊道：“董卓死有余辜，其幼子尚在襁褓，却是何罪？”又知那名士蔡邕，亦身首异处，叹曰：“李儒毒害君王，自应车裂；这是贞节榜样，何以滥杀？大乱方止，正应仁政。须去劝他一番。”打听得在朝中商议，急急赶往。

其时朝堂争执。原来董卓嫡系凉州军队，约有十万之众，击退袁军，尚未还城，仅吕布并州一枝，驻扎长安城内。此亦是吕布不惧凉州报复缘故。今卓新死，十万大军还不知晓，正按原定计划凯旋。布道：“此易耳，吾将他收编，为朝廷效力便是。”允知布贪婪残忍，唯恐势壮，反成新害，阻道：“此辈凶恶，不可信。行圣旨一道，诏各路诸侯杀尽凉州军人便是。”布因蔡邕言语不对，允又敷衍不嫁，细细思索，已生疑窦。怒道：“吾并州军只得两万之数。十万军队围城，又当如何？”允轻描淡写：“长安城牢，半月不破，诸侯四方而至，贼缺粮受敌，自解耳。某料凉州诸人，亦知轻重，闻讯算计一番，知攻城百害而无一利，便四散去。”

忽一人大叫“不可”，允、布视之，乃荀攸也。攸行礼毕，道：“黄巾未平，倘若凉州军乱，二者合一，其势难止，则生灵涂炭矣。二位不可不察！”王允冷笑道：“某道何人，原来却是公达。卓军散逃，难免祸患青兖二州；此是曹操属地，荀彧乃他宠妾。多半为令叔考虑了！”荀攸刚要反诘，转念知王允为除董卓，假借吕布之手；虽灭首恶，亦让吕布增势。如今方平一乱，不可再动功臣；又恐布翻作另一董卓，姑且如此。自思暂无良策，便作长揖退下。只道元凶已除，来日方长，总可慢慢计较；孰料天不从人愿，未至一月，王允血溅当场，长安遍地横尸。

欲知长安都城，怎生遭难，且待下回分解。


	5. 摘面具贾诩倾城/犯长安凉军殃民

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史家曰：“夏亡以妺喜，商亡以妲己，周亡以褒姒，汉亡以贾诩。”此四朝者，雄踞天下、国祚绵长，到底不敌气运。又有《志异》曰：“那贾文和本是九尾妖狐投世，一次托生妲己，断送成汤六百年气数；二次托生贾诩，倾覆炎汉四百年天下。”此是野史，不足为信，姑妄言之，引诸君一笑。

上回说到那王允教皇帝下了诏令，云杀尽西凉人。此时牛辅正率兵前往长安。因人数众多，辅自领嫡系走在众军头里，教校尉李傕、郭汜、张济、段煨等随后。忽数人快马前来，原是朝廷使者宣诏。牛辅闻诏内容，大怒，尽杀使者。前军得知内容，军心顿有动摇。辅见此情形，自思无力取下长安，倘这西凉军人哗变，拿了董卓女婿去换套富贵，岂不糟糕？于是暗自收拾金珠，欲丢了军队，暗地逃回凉州，只教心腹随行。不料这心腹亦是不存好心，见他别无护卫，偷袭得手，割了牛辅头去长安领赏。

待到天明，众军不见了牛辅，惊骇莫名，吵嚷不堪。此时后军已至，问及缘故，俱以实告。傕、汜亦深恐，以为主将逃逸，唯有解散军队，各谋出路。于是二人躲入主帐，命人看守，不准入内；他两个却清点行李，也做起出奔的打算。

前所谓善谋多智的贾诩校尉，此时亦在军中。有士兵素来敬其言行，持圣旨与他，问及该当如何。诩阅毕，大惊，欲同李郭商议，侍卫唯恐军法，不许入帐。诩思量再三，见主帐门帘却有一道缝隙，嗟叹道：“只得如此！”

帐内李郭正整装束，见一物飞入，甚是眼熟，乃贾诩平日所戴的面具。又听得帐外喧哗，颇奇，出帐观之。只见面前一人，服饰身量恰似贾文和，生得绝世容光，艳丽无伦。后人有诗咏曰：

边塞殊色久未闻，此间方知有倾城。

夜半天星送媚眼，秋中榴粒点绛唇。

昭君纤细胸怀阔，飞燕轻盈心计沉。

唯言策谋深长处，不恃容貌动世人。

那李郭二人何曾见过这般美色，顿时目瞪口呆，方寸难移。诩稽首道：“此不是说话处，且入帐中。”傕等随行。诩见些包裹箱笼，已明其意，曰：“闻长安中议欲尽诛吾辈。诸君弃众单行，即一亭长能束君矣。何不率众而西，所在收兵，以攻长安，为董公报仇？倘若事济，奉国家以征天下，岂不甚妙！”——只这一句保命的言语，断送大汉绵延四百年气数。傕、汜回：“非某等不曾考虑，实在长安险峻，惧事不济，反招大祸。”诩笑曰：“若不济时，再走未晚。”分析一番。傕等均从其论，便收拢残兵，讲明利害，兵卒皆谓抗争不成，必遭屠戮，是以群情激奋，众志一心，立向长安进发。

或问这贾诩姿容妖娆，何以不肯示人？且容补叙一段。诩乃武威姑臧人氏，自小生得丰姿楚楚。有名士阎忠评道：“倾国倾城，正在此人。”时以此论单赞容貌，不以为意。后诏选入宫，诩在其列。未出凉州，闻得朝廷动乱，主君昏弱。他是个轻权惜命的人，诈称患病回乡。叵料路遇强人，见其姿色，欲行不轨。诩急中生智：“我段公外孙也，汝勿妄动，我家必厚赎之。”原来当朝太尉段颎亦出身姑臧，昔久为边将，威震西土。段贾两家略有来往，以为贾诩入宫，必见宠爱，遂赠物件，欲其美言。贼见信物上段氏徽记，信以为真，不敢造次，与诩盟而送之。诩经此一吓，决计掩却娇容，以保身安。便托言因病毁形，尽日只面具见客。后羌胡作乱，诩为家族计较，入军任职。不闻身先士卒，却有言语建功，因军中难封文职，拜为一无兵的校尉。若非今日命悬一线，这面具怕还要戴到不晓何年何月。

于是众军奔驰，未久，抵长安城下。吕布忙领了精兵，上城御敌。长安多存粮草，器具齐备，急切难攻，是以不惮凉州军。守城八日，凉军多疲弊，攻城势弱。忽见南来一军，上书“孙”字大旗。首领容姿秀美，指挥沉稳。攻城者皆四散，不肯迎敌。为首的骑马近城，大呼曰：“吾乃破虏将军孙坚长子孙策是也，父闻危急，来剿董卓余孽。大军数日方至，命吾率领轻骑，先行救难。诸位可速开城门，容吾军入内支援！”原来那孙坚有二子，长名策，幼名权。策时年十六，已能独当一面。吕布虽不曾见面，亦闻他样貌标致，便许入内。不料孙军入城，立时把住城门，翻脸便砍；那西凉诸军本作出逃散态度，也调转方向，随之入城，吕布军始料未及，多见死伤。那自言孙策的却在城外，统领行动。原来此非孙策，乃是贾诩扮演：昔大破孙坚军，得了盔甲军旗若干，本欲带回长安，以见功劳。于是定下一计，乔做孙策，又领一群兵士妆成孙军模样，赚其城门洞开。吕布只见过贾诩面具，本来眉目，如何晓得？见凉州军队如潮水涌入，自忖不敌，谚云“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧”，带着余下百名骑兵，出关去了，将一城的君臣黎民，还有那海誓山盟了的王允美人儿，统统丢与凉军。这些人是屠杀惯了的，安肯放过？于是好端端一座长安都城，化作血海，哭号震天，满目狼藉。王允在自家楼上，见此场景，不觉垂泪。傕等率兵已至，怒道：“汝本太师宠妾，须不曾亏待得，缘何通奸吕布，谋害主夫？”允大骂曰：“某为除国贼，不惜委身事敌，死有何惧！只恨尔曹鼠辈，坏某兴汉大计！”言毕，纵身跳下。可叹忠国一生，玉碎当场！

傕等见王允已死，尽戮其家人。因荀攸行刺董卓，又奔其府，捉攸欲杀之。究竟荀攸性命如何，且待下回分解。


	6. 下江东孙策得周瑜\夺冀州袁绍取审配

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 荀彧、周瑜乃名门望族长房嫡出，皆不问夫君出处，忠贞相随。此是二夫人慧眼，能识豪杰光射牛斗。今有那等穷酸秀才，一把年纪功名不成，亦巴望美貌小姐爱慕才华下嫁与他。无有，便撒泼打滚，恨天怨地，好生可笑。余观其文才，欲令小姐看中，怕较考官看中尚要难些。

上回说到李傕捉了荀攸。议定一回，投入死牢，欲待当众施加极刑，名为太师报仇，实是杀鸡儆猴。又同郭汜、张济、樊稠等，冲入宫室，怒向汉帝道：“董相国劳苦功高，何罪竟至灭族？”天子年少，见其凶恶，吓得魂不附体，推道：“皆王允吕布所为。”强其下旨，厚葬董卓，通缉吕布。又自称清君侧有功，帝只得各封些将军侯爵。董卓族侄承时在西凉军中，勒帝纳为贵人，以观动静。傕等尚未餍足，一时要夺宫人有色者，一时要害王允所善臣子，一时互相争权。

此时贾诩听得城内无甚异动，意已安全，方才入门。见颓墙焦土，断肢残骸，难免悔意。军校来报傕等入宫胁君一事，诩忙飞驰入宫，阻道：“此天子大臣，奈何害之！”原来这西凉诸人，皆爱贾诩美貌。倘若强逼，难免便宜别家，唯恭敬事之，求得青眼。于是众人方止，均曰：“非文和奇计，不成此功。当封太尉。”诩固辞云：“此保命计矣，何功之有！”只受了尚书一职。又闻荀攸事迹，语傕道：“闻他曾教王允赦免我等，功足抵过。”遂释之，只令赶出城外，不许入京。攸经了这二进二出，本无意久居长安，便东归荀族。

此时荀彧已有身孕。闻荀攸回，在曹操前赞其才貌。操遂下聘，见攸虽矮一辈，年纪与彧相仿，恰一对并蒂芙蓉。因其自长安来，询问朝廷事项。攸喜他有心报国，劝道：“凉军势大，不可急图。予观贼人可共患难不可共安乐，并非齐心，久必生变，届时易破。”操从其言。

时诸侯不肯西击，为争人丁土地，自相倾轧。颍川四通之地，常遭战火。有与荀彧自幼交好的名士，服其远见，来投避祸。彧无力安置，尽荐与操。这般行为，喜了一个人，恼了一个人。喜的自然是那淫惯了的曹瞒，只盼美人越多越好，照单全收。又爱荀彧全不妒忌，愈加敬重，盼他多进佳丽。恼的是那原本的正房陈公台，操自得了荀彧，渐将冷落；彧又献了戏忠、钟繇、陈群诸位美姬，尽分宠爱。陈宫愤懑不已，只为荀彧平素行事小心，无处指摘，唯将些夹枪带棒的话头讥讽。彧不愿冲突，佯为不知。待到足月，生下一个男婴，取名曹丕，字子桓，便是将来那改朝换代的魏文帝。此是后话。

或问贾诩冒充之时，孙坚军究竟在何处？正在荆州一带与刘表交战。表以袁术命令，责坚交出玉玺。坚一不愿交，二见荆州丰饶，欲夺为领地。双方交战日久，坚为表部将所杀，长子策修书乞和，表许之。策收拢部将，东投豫州袁术，献上传国玉玺。术大喜，与策叙话。见其年方十七，有乃父风范，始生惮意。于是多加封赏，令征扬州。策领命而去。术自以为得计，一来削弱孙家兵力，二来自家得占江东，正是一箭双雕的妙法。

或论此玺是汉家物事，术不过一将耳，原应交还。谁料他心念不正，自恃身份尊贵，又有玉玺在手，天命所归，当行代汉之事。只因未成气候，姑且不宣，紧锣密鼓，暗中筹备。

策至江南，料想军队新整，不可妄动。于是按下刀兵，先与当地士族交往。策字伯符，美姿容，好笑语，人多爱之。有一当朝太尉周忠族子，名瑜，字公瑾，与策同年。生得蛾眉贝齿，明艳非常，时谚云“天下名士多，中有二美玉：江南出周瑜，江北出荀彧”。又擅音律，能辩曲误，善才皆服。喜策英俊，愿招为婿。于是相诉衷情，琴瑟和鸣，成就一段佳话。孙军推进，周氏族人多助。

这边袁术却遭了一位太岁，不是别人，正是那逃出长安的吕布。布自称为除国贼，大义灭亲，沦落至此，愿再招人马，杀回长安，兴复汉室。不消一年，聚起许多兵卒。四处求借粮草，有借无还。打了一圈秋风，想起南边尚有一位袁公路，于是屯军术处。

袁术虽不情愿，唯有接待。原来昔日袁绍兄弟讨伐，惹怒董卓，将袁氏族人留京者，尽数屠杀。后吕布除董，可算他一家恩人。是以布态度倨傲，术仍款待。布嗜酒，尝醉骂术倚仗家族，实无才干，术暗恨之。 

术兄绍时在冀州。本娶荀谌——此是荀彧族兄——为妻，生子谭，谌早逝。绍据渤海一郡。冀有士人审配，字正南，观绍容止出众，胸襟气象，甚爱之。遂带媵婢逢纪共嫁袁绍，劝夺冀州。绍曰：“非不愿为，苦无良策。”纪云：“妾有一计。今冀州牧韩馥庸才，北有公孙瓒盘桓幽州，虎视眈眈已久。公可使人诈言瓒欲南下，馥闻必大骇惧。再遣辩士为陈祸福，馥迫于仓卒，必让其位与公。”绍依计而行，果得冀州。又收田丰、许攸、沮授为妾，俱是一时名士。当时只言得道多助，孰料日后覆亡，由此埋根。

东边诸侯各自忙碌，只无一个肯西攻长安。可苦了天子百官，多受欺凌。凉军常夺朝廷衣事用度，恣意花费，皇室唯得些破布朽米。贾诩患之，因李傕时为众军首领，屡谏请止。傕初尚听从，后既求娶不得，又得一旧识美人作为新欢，竟将文和抛置一边了。

欲知李傕所得，究竟何人，待听下回分解。


	7. 天子东归文和南行\公台多妒志才短寿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西凉众人短视，能知近利而不能知远虑，可共忧患而不可共安乐。唯李儒、贾诩有貌善谋，后世常并论之。细观其行，所同者，片言微语，倾国乱汉；所异者，李儒贪恋权柄，贾诩但求自保。是以品评有差。

前回说到李傕新得美人。原来李儒躲藏城中，闻凉州反攻，王允死吕布走，意威胁已除，遂出。他心思活络，早知卓军群雄，李傕最强，于是浓妆艳抹，登门拜访。傕见这李文优虽不及贾诩一半，却也妖冶风情，又兼眼送秋波，酥胸半露，比昔日董卓怀中又有不同。你图美色，我图权柄，竟不顾同姓礼法，滚做一处。那李傕在贾诩身上心便渐次淡了，整日只与儒厮混。余将见傕疏远，本想机会难得，各献殷勤。诩不愿委身事之，久亦不从诩言。

儒又撒娇撒痴，锦缎珠玉未足，索要官职。傕无不应承，便命献帝下诏。帝不肯，掷玺忿然云：“此是毒杀朕兄长仇人，如何可封！”傕按剑曰：“此董卓强逼，非儒之罪也。”帝慑其威，只得封儒侍中。

单李傕这句话，可得罪了一片人。原来西凉反攻，打的是为无辜董相报仇的旗号。如今李傕随口定下罪名，凉军如何自容？郭汜、樊稠、张济等议及此事，愤懑不平，尤其那董承，几欲咬碎玉牙。贾诩虽从中排解，毕竟人心离散。

李傕得知，便与李儒商量。儒不以为然，道：“将军兵力兴盛，强于众军，怎倒惧怕起来！”傕回：“非吾胆怯，若他几个联合，怕有闪失。”儒细问一遍，沉吟道：“长安残破，难养十万人马。可教领军去征别处，将军独留。”傕云：“恐他不肯。”儒阴恻道：“将挑头的杀了，以儆效尤，余者自服。”

那李傕真个召来众人，教征别州。樊稠性急，大怒曰：“吾辈身冒矢石，汝却坐享其成，是何道理！”傕诈作抚慰，称明日自家举宴，还请诸位同袍来赴，于席上再议。众俱不疑，按约前往，唯郭汜城外收麦未归。酒过三巡，傕忽变色道：“樊稠私通外敌，论罪当诛！”早有刀斧手拥上前来，将稠剁做数段。张济、段煨等大惊，离席请罪。傕又换上笑脸，云：“汝等均吾爱将，不必忧虑。”济、煨知他心病，于是一请南伐，一求东征。傕许之。

张济有一侄，名绣，十五随军，弓马娴熟，善使长枪。济悦他身先士卒、多立战功，以为副将。昔攻长安时，绣以功封建忠将军。今得知形势险峻，张军不日离城，忙寻贾诩道：“长安不可久居，绣将随军南下，先生胡不同往？先生救得凉州众人，亦是于绣有救命大恩；绣誓必保先生平安。”贾诩见他豪杰名将，竟至惶急语无论次，不觉好笑。转念西凉十万兵卒，自下长安，升官进爵量以百计，仰慕容貌数不胜数。现情势不利，众自顾不暇，独张绣一人尚念他贾诩安危。又见张绣身量长足，比刚参军大有不同。凡青年男子，只消不短小痴肥、邋遢潦倒，军装一束，总有几分英气。“自古嫦娥爱少年”，诩官居高位，原不常见绣，此刻观其眉目挺拔，礼数周到，却生几分喜欢。碍于张济尚在，恐令他叔侄嫌隙，语绣云：“国难未已，我受皇恩深重，不可弃之。君且自行。”绣见其意已决，惟再拜颔首，随济去了。

郭汜回城，得知李傕如此，大怒。纠集了未走的杨奉韩暹等军校，要向傕讨说法。汜势虽弱，得众援助，尚可与傕一战；贾诩屡诫，无人听从。于是双方交战十余日。可害了长安居民，试想，经这一场闹哄，城中还好有生意么？李郭钱粮不足，也暂时讲和，议论胁天子搬去别处。恰段煨来书一封，言征服洛阳，城中已略复苏，又是旧都，若要迁徙，上上之选。阅毕意见不一，吵了一回，方想起贾诩意见。诩知汉室均愿东归，道：“别无他法。只洛阳附近，诸侯林立，各位勿再争执才是。”傕、汜等诺。然到得洛阳，初尚相安无事，未久又起龃龉。诩晓无可挽回，好在段煨因了故太尉段颎族弟这层身份，倒是西凉诸将中头一位肯尊崇天子的。洛阳有他维持，兼需防备周遭，余者总该有所忌惮。今既众人不服贾诩，留在朝中徒劳无益，便思另觅良木。恰得飞报，言张济征荆州战死，张绣摄其兵。刘表出宛与绣求和，绣许之，为宛城侯。诩便单人匹马，轻装投绣去了。

说回曹操这边。前节提到荀彧荐众美人与夫。中有一位美人，姓戏，名忠，字志才。眼波流转似啼，纤弱不禁风寒。操甚爱之，异于众姬。忠天真烂漫，不拘礼节，常有些怠慢松懈。操宠不减，颍川人都知他品性，亦不介意。只有这常妒的陈宫正妻，本恨荀彧分宠，因捉不得彧错儿，难行责罚。今戏志才独见宠，便将怒气转移到他身上。

一日曹孟德外出操练。戏忠在家中，闲来无聊，与婢女嬉戏池边。恰陈宫有事途经，忠只顾玩乐，全不放他在眼里。宫喝斥道：“为何不让路请安？”忠有曹操撑腰，向无忌惮，讥曰：“夫君冷落于你，不思悔改，却要拿我出气？”宫闻言大怒，便上前推搡。忠躲避不及，落入花池，陈宫扬长而去。婢女忙救起戏忠。

原来花池水浅，不盈二尺。那陈公台只欲教训一顿，并非害命。谁料志才自幼体弱多疾，经此一激一吓，竟成重病，数日即逝。曹操没了宠妾，浑不自在，又不好责备陈宫，唯私下求荀彧再觅。彧已知他喜好，只一时手头没有合适人选。正思量间，猛然忆起，道：“确有一位，只不是海内名士。”孟德深揖道：“若得与志才一般，原不必声名显著。还望仔细成全！”彧曰：“不在这里。待余作书一封，请他过来。”

欲知荀彧所忆何人，且待下回分解。


	8. 郭奉孝入府见嫉\曹孟德进京献物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 郭图、郭嘉二人入袁绍府，一为妾一为婢。审配不妒娇妾，不辱美婢，此是主母气度。反观陈宫熟知曹瞒本性，一不能容众美人，二不能携独子远走，三不能察人密谋，埋下后来祸因。

却说荀彧想起一位旧友。此人乃颍川郭氏一族，名嘉字奉孝。原算得显赫出身，只因旁支末裔，不为士族认同。嘉幼年失怙，母无力独育，只得与族长作些粗活，寄养度日——此人按辈应是嘉父族兄。族长有独子郭图，表字公则，生得伶俐精致，颇得溺爱，又因长房嫡子，人皆赞为名士，养成一副颐指气使的性儿。郭氏有宗族私塾，凡郭家子弟，皆可入学。图自视甚高，意嘉不过一家生子，竟得同拜一师，大为不满，常行欺凌。嘉不肯受辱，时施计还报。图归报其父，嘉又屡遭责罚。幸遇荀彧，喜嘉风度，与为密友。荀家为颍川士人首领，郭氏晓不可得罪，遂收敛。后荀族搬迁，嘉年岁稍长，娉娉婷婷，机巧过人，倒在郭图之上。图嫉其才貌，动用家族手段，多方打压。是以嘉虽人物出色，不为世间所知。

天下动乱，颍川常遭烽火。郭族患之，北迁并州。时袁绍得沮授建议，已夺此处。闻郭图名声，遣使下礼求聘。郭家议论一番，询图意见。图细问之，皆言袁本初四世三公，诸侯盟主，又容颜威仪，平和雅正。虽已有主母，尚未生养，不成气候云云。那郭公则自诩惊才绝艳，必得独宠，语使愿往。于是多带名贵妆奁陪嫁。图服锦绣，饰明珠，熠熠生辉，喜不自胜。突想起郭嘉私仇，道：“须带媵女作陪。某看郭奉孝甚好，可一同去。”料想到得袁家，嘉即是随嫁奴仆身份，自可任意作践。郭奉孝闻袁绍豪杰，欲得一见，并不拒绝。

于是张灯结彩，抬轿入府。图本洋洋兴致，见审配、田丰、沮授一众姬妾争妍斗丽，且有长子袁谭，沮授所生次子袁熙，始生惮意。以为同族兄弟齐心，好过便宜外人，却又不肯放低身段，语嘉道：“汝若肯服个软儿，便不计较，举荐你与袁公，教他收做通房。袁公爱某，必然答应。倘能生男，便也升做一房夫人。”郭嘉一来存些志气，不肯低头；二来平生夙愿要嫁英雄，见袁绍优柔寡断，志大才疏，并不中意。

恰荀彧信至。图见信，劈手抢夺，嘉怒道：“信寄与吾，公则何以私拆？”图阅毕晒笑，掷还郭嘉。嘉览一遍，内言曹操雄心，勇壮决断，奉孝在袁绍处若不趁意，可共侍贤夫云云。疑曰：“何故发笑？”图答：“袁公尝提及此人，乃其故友，表字孟德，小名阿瞒。样貌猥獕不堪，性情贪花恋色。家中又有一位‘河东狮’陈宫，生性凶悍，淹杀操宠妾戏忠，不过数月。操亦不敢加罚。某笑这荀文若，口称挚友，却将汝往火坑推哩。”大笑而去。

郭嘉素知荀彧品格，又读一回，决计前往。连接收拾包袱，翩然南下。袁家只当走了个丫头，并不追赶。嘉至彧处，文若、公达二人迎接入屋，详叙实情。嘉权衡一番，道：“还请代为引荐。”于是荀彧唤来曹操。孟德进房，见一美人伫立，有诗赞曰：

缱绻摇曳风姿芳，独步意气骄寻常。

西子捧心病窈窕，帝女啼泪斑潇湘。

柳眉不须螺黛染，莲面何必胭脂妆。

凡间縻絷难长羁，合伴大野月满江。

操见来者容态，更在志才之上，满心欢喜，与嘉论天下事。论罢，道：“唯奉孝为能知吾意！”嘉亦悦云：“真吾夫也。”翌日过门，为曹家人。操一连数日，宿其房中。

这里二人浓情蜜意，自得罪了那蛮惯的陈公台，发作道：“新人怎地至今未来请安？”时荀彧再怀一胎，乃后来的任城王曹彰。陈宫因久不同房，再无二子，早生妒念。便拿郭嘉作个由头，训曰：“汝天下名士，总该是知道理的。从前所荐，俱为士人，还则罢了；今日来的这一个，既非名门，又无礼节，缘何不先教与他？”彧生怕腹中闪失，不行争辩，唯诺而去。

这边郭嘉得彧提醒，便整理衣衫，前往拜见。宫踞主座，见来人行止风流，弱不胜娇，竟仿佛另一个戏志才，已知曹瞒缘何宠他。将三分怒意，勾起七分，斥道：“闻汝出身颍川郭氏，总该有些家教，怎作出这轻浪样儿来！”嘉暗思：“曹公甚好，只这头母虎难处。姑且让他这一遭儿。”于是假作规矩，拜伏道：“嘉初登此地，实不知曹府规矩，还望夫人多加教诲。”宫看他顺服，多少消气：“既是文若引进的，只他教汝便是。今日看在新来份上，姑且回去，以后再犯，定不饶汝。”嘉再拜谢恩而出。——看官，这郭嘉对同族郭图尚且逆反，何以此刻温驯？原来另有算略。与众姬妾交谈，晓各人均不满陈宫跋扈，他便欲设计除宫正房名分，扶持荀彧上位，只一时未得妙法。

前言汉献帝东还洛阳。荀彧心怀王室，劝曹操道：“天子虽至洛阳，尚受制于凉州众人。余料此辈低劣，难久维持。闻洛阳缺乏衣食，夫君何不前往，明献用度，实觅良机，自辅天子？若成，奉主上以从民望，大顺也；秉至公以服雄杰，大略也；扶弘义以致英俊，大德也。即事不谐，亦收人心。”操深以为然，亲自拣选送去。

到得朝廷，交纳物资。帝喜，令召见。操方数言，李傕、郭汜等已知来意，搬出冠冕道理一口回绝。帝苦李郭久矣，原想从操，奈何未敢驳斥凉军。操见不是话头，唯受司空官职，拜谢出殿。正欲回乡，听得清脆声道：“司空留步！”操转头见一宫人，身段利落，样貌清甜。那宫人作揖道：“在下陈留毛玠，字孝先。”曹操心知是名士，忙回一礼。玠云：“观司空言行忠义，可愿奉天子以令不臣，成王霸之业，立千秋功名？”操听他所言非俗，便回：“正为此来，然朝中未许。”玠道：“既是如此，在下当代为筹谋。今且回去，一有消息，自然来报。愿司空勿忘！”操谢而去。

归得家中，就与郭嘉絮话，言及朝中见闻。说者无心，听者有意，嘉问得数句，已定下一条计来，要害陈宫母子。操犹未觉，尚自哓哓。

欲知郭嘉计策为何，且听下回分解。


End file.
